A TMNT New Year
by jesuislarousse
Summary: The turtles celebrate their first new year with April. Also they get drunk. A lot. (Based on the 2014 movie characters).


HAPPY NEW YEAR! I was watching the new years celebration on CNN last night and it gave me the idea to write a story about the turtles. Enjoy! (Based on the 2014 movie characters)

* * *

><p>It was half past eleven, which meant the start of the New Year was in just half an hour. The four turtle brothers sat around their little TV set watching the thousands and thousands of people gathered in Times Square, only a few blocks away from them, waiting to watch the 2014 ball drop and welcome the New Year. Raphael was already drunk on booze, mumbling and slurring his words. Leonardo, of course, hadn't touched a drop of alcohol, trying to make a good example for his younger brothers. Mikey and Donnie had drank a bottle of champagne between them, and while they were pretty tipsy, they were nowhere near as bad as Raph, who had already passed out on the sofa. As for Master Splinter, he had retreated to his bedroom to stay clear of the antics his sons were inevitably going to get up to. April lay across Mikey's lap, with her feet resting on Donatello's lap. The three were a giggling mess, and Leo just rolled his eyes at them with a smirk on his face.<p>

Quarter to twelve, April became overly flirtatious, and was making romantic banter not only at her boyfriend, but at Donnie, too. The alcohol in her system had caused her to forgot the confrontation she and Donnie had had those few weeks ago, and when she were to sober up, she would be extremely disappointed in herself. Donnie was massaging her feet as she told him and Mikey jokes that weren't even that funny, but caused them to break out in laughing fits.

"No, guys, guys, listen!" April tried to silence the turtles' hysterical laughter, "Why-…why can't M-Miss Piggy count to 70?" She slurred.

"B-Because she's a pig, and mammals can't talk?" Donnie snorted.

"B-but we're mammals, bro, a-and _w-we_ can talk!" Mikey pointed at his genius brother, opposing his statement.

"N-no, Mikey,…we're reptiles…"

"_GUYS!_" April yelled, "W-why can't Miss…um…Piggy…count to 70?"

"W-why?" Mikey and Donnie asked in unison.

"_Because_…s-…she gets a frog in her throat…at 69!" April threw her head back and cackled wildly at her own joke. Donnie joined her, clapping his hands, but Mikey remained oblivious, just like to any filthy joke that was ever made.

"I-I don't get it." He admitted.

"_Michael_…" April groaned.

"Mikey, the number 69…" Donnie began to explain, his vision beginning to blur as he took a last swig of the champagne bottle, "It looks dirty, right?"

"…N-no?"

Donnie grunted loudly as he reached for a piece of paper and pen. He began to sketch a diagram of the number 69, and then presented it to his younger brother. April giggled immaturely. It took Mikey a while to realize what the number looked like, but it was well worth the wait. He nearly jumped out of his seat and pointed at the picture, "OH! OH! THAT _IS_ DIRTY!"

"_RIGHT_?" Donnie laughed with him, "And Miss Piggy can't count to 70 because-" He was unable to finish his sentence due to the roars of laughter. April and Mikey gasped, though, when they noticed Donnie slap a hand over his mouth and then regurgitate over the side of the sofa.

"Donnie!" April crawled over and tended to him as Mikey went into the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza.

"Idiot…" Leo muttered.

"I-…I love you, April…" Donnie whispered, his head spinning, "I always have…" He began to whimper, realizing he could never have her. The amount of emotions he was feeling was unbearable, and the alcohol only made it worse.

April gave him a kiss on the cheek and cradled his head in her arms, "Shhhhhhhh…." She began to stroke his scaled head. He felt extremely hot. "Mikey," April called, "bring a cold washcloth." She removed his enormous glasses, revealing his gorgeous, light brown eyes, and when Mikey returned with his pizza and the washcloth, she folded it and placed it on his forehead.

"I love you…" Donnie whispered again, and actually puckered his lips. April giggled, still incredibly drunk, and without thinking, gave him a quick peck on the lips. Donnie sighed, dreamily, as he took in the taste of April. It was exactly how he'd imagined. April giggled again.

"WOA, WOA…" Mikey stumbled over to his older brother, "THAS MAH GIRL, DOG. YOU WANNA GO? OUTSIDE? OR-…OR IN HERE? I CAN TAKE YOU, FOOL."

As if April's kiss had given him a burst of energy, Donnie jumped up from the sofa, "LES GO, YOU MISCREANT!" He and Mikey retrieved their weapons and prepared to battle for April's love. As a kind of mother figure for the turtles, she wanted to stop them in case someone got hurt, but she was still intoxicated, and that part of her wanted to see them make fools of themselves.

Donnie took his stance with his bo staff, and Mikey with his nun chucks, but before any action took place, Donnie began to wobble, and he fell to the floor. The room filled with laughter, and Mikey rose his hands in victory, "I WIN! I WIN THE FAIR MAIDEN!"

Five to twelve, and the room had drawn silent. The excitement was growing as the turtles and April watched the clock on the corner of the television screen count down to the New Year. All 10 pizza boxes were completely empty, not a crumb left, and there was only one bottle of champagne left. When the clock had four minutes left, Mikey got an idea. He stood from the couch and grabbed the champagne bottle, "Hey, guys, April and I are just gonna go watch the fireworks."

"Yeah, right, Mikey." Leo shook his head, "You mean you're just gonna go and try to get in April's pants."

"No, no, no!" He put his hands up, "I'm serious! I-I just wanna show her something!"

"Uh huh. Whatever. Go do your thing."

Mikey swiped his hand at his older brother and then took hold of April's hand, "There's something amazing I wanna show you."

Mikey took April as quickly as he could out of the sewer to a place he claimed had the best view of Times Square. This could only be achieved, though, with the help of Mikey's jet-powered skateboard.

They came to a large building around the back of the sewer hole, and climbed the ladder to the top. Luckily, it was deserted, as previous years Mikey had gone there and there were various other drunk teenagers fooling around. He had set up the entire top of the building with dark red roses, and thanked the lord that they hadn't blown off the entire week they had been there. The roses, however, were dead, as Mikey didn't think they needed water to survive. He sighed in disappointment, but it was the thought that counted.

He and April walked hand in hand to the edge of the building and sat down. April gasped in awe. They were directly over Times Square. The people looked like ants, and the millions of lights looked like fireflies all aglow just for them. Mikey threw his arm around April and pulled her close. "It's gorgeous, Mikey." She smiled widely.

**"5, 4, 3, 2, 1!"**

The 2014 ball dropped, and 2015 had officially begun. The crowd below them roared in applause, and the champagne bottle Mikey had brought popped open, the cork flying forward and the bubbles pouring out. April watched in wonder as the citizens of New York City shared New Year's kisses, and was surprised when Mikey turned her head gently toward him. "Happy New Year, angel cakes."

She giggled softly, "Happy New Year, Mikey." She and Mikey shared a tender kiss. April lay her head on Mikey's shoulder as he poured them glasses of champagne. Then they clunk their glasses, and drank to 2015 being the best year yet as fireworks lit up the nighttime sky.


End file.
